Before
by Honeycups
Summary: Sometimes your wish to make everything go back to what it was before is so overwhelming that you can't see what's standing right in front of you: Now. DG


_Before_

_Baby there's something on my mind tonight  
There's a reason to believe we almost got it right_

At Grimauldplace, a late Decemberevening.

Ginny stepped into the room slowly, and immediately she fixed her eyes on the man lying in the bed. She left the door open and walked quietly inside, turning her back against him. "You wanted to speak to me." she stated and looked at herself in the mirror in front of her. Red hair, burning freckles, pale skin, wornout clothes, rusty eyes... Just as before.

But it wasn't before anymore.

They had all made sacrifices. Some bigger than others. A mother, a toe, a sister, a life of fortune, the ability to trust. The list went on forever.

"Turn around Freckles," he said in a low voice, making her tremble. All of the sudden that person had so much impact on her. She did as she'd been told. "Thank you."

There's a fire burning in the firelight  
As we roll on tonight

That's when she saw it; snow. Someone had left the window open. His dark sheets was covered with white, melting snowflakes. Drawing a breath of air she hurried over to the window, reaching out to close it, when he stopped her.

"Don't," He said. "just... light a fire instead."

She nodded, not being able to talk or look at him, and brought up her wand. Three seconds later the fire crackled just as in the old days. Just like before.

She stared at the young man. So many parts of him had been broken. Bandages decoraded the pale body as garniture on a cake. He would survive, they knew it by now, but the ability to hear on his right ear was forever lost, just as she was bound to limp now. "I...I should change those." She said and felt as if she was a shy little girl again. "If you let me."

He smiled and rose a little, leaning forward. "Be my guest Miss."

_There's paper promises and alibis  
There is certainly uncertainty in all our eyes_

She sat down next to him and began, slowly taking away the bandage around his chest. "Was there something on your mind?"

"I have a letter, for Him... I'm coming clean."

She arched him a brow and caught a glimpse of his dark mark. It didn't scare her anymore, not like before. "You know someone down there have to read it first?"

He looked up at her, into her eyes, and together they listened of the sounds of celebrations that came from downstairs. She heard her brother's dark voice in a memorable song, he recognised the laughter of their old Potions teacher and both of them heard how happiness chanted through the walls. "I'd hoped you'd do it." he said, clutching his eyes to hers. "will you?"

She broke away, being finished with washing the wounds. With a sigh she rose and got a new bandage and put the end of it against his side. "Hold it there will you?" she said quietly and began to wrap him back up. They lapsed into silence, he watched her work, moving from one bandage to another. A few minutes later she was finished, and gathered the old bandages to leave, but just as she rose his left hand grabbed hers.

_But as long as you are here I'll be all right  
As we roll on tonight_

She turned around and looked into his pleadful eyes. She'd never seen them like that before. "It's on the nightstand." he said and let go of her. "don't forget to bring it to Him."

"Maybe..." she said and tilted her head to the side. "maybe I could stay for a while. Until you fall asleep."

He chuckled. "Your mother did that to you, didn't she?"

Ginny nodded and dropped the bandages on the floor as she returned to the bed where she sat down. She reached out her hand and ran her fingers along a old scar on his jawline, it was from before. "Your dad did that to you, didn't he?"

_So you go out...I'll go on  
If there's a doubt...we'll be strong  
As we go on singing  
One more for love my love  
One more for love..._

Hogwarts, a windy September afternoon.

They were a group of 10 people. Ten phoenixes who'd been destined to put it together again. Make sure their old beloved school could reopen.

Three Weasley-brothers forced the entrance doors open, and the ten friends made their way into the dark castle.

Ginny flicked her wand and muttered a spell, clearing the windows so that the daylight could make its way into the corners, as the Man next to her lit all the candles with a mumble.

The spiderwebs filled the place, and Ron suddenly felt an urge to go outside making sure everything was safe at the quidditch pitch, and no one of them doubted there wasn't hundreds, maybe thousands of magic creatures of bad sort to take care of.

She felt a warm hand on her shoulder. "Would you like to see where I lived?"

She smiled and turned towards the group leader. "We'll take a look at the dungeons."

_There's always blood to fill the heart betrayed  
There are children being born to every house that's raised_

It was darker than she remembered it, the dungeons, but still she knew she wouldn't get lost in the place, it was too familiar. She grabbed his arm and stopped. "look!" she said excited and pointed towards a door. "The Potions classroom!"

"That'll certainly be a battle," he muttered. "come, over here."

"You wont remember the Password." She said and followed him slowly.

They reached a wall, and she immidiately thought he'd forgotten where it laid, but before she'd opened her mouth he tapped on a brick and muttered something; and a door opened up.

She went in first. Limping inside she felt how her leg began to ache. She couldn't walk to long anymore, not like before at least.

She wasn't prepared. She knew the place would be filled of boggarts, but still she wasn't prepared when it jumped up from behind a sofa.

Suddenly the room was out of air, he was walking against her, paralyzing her to the bones. She didn't even know where she was anymore.

Luckily she wasn't alone. After what seemed like forever to her, but in real life only was a few seconds, he, the boggart was dressed in bunny-clothes. A laughter was heard from behind her, and the Boggart exploded into pieces.

A tear fell down her cheek, she still found it hard to breathe. "Why can't it be as it was before?" she whispered, and fell into his arms.

He held her hard, wanting her to know he'd never give up. "It'll be, Gin, we'll make it be. I promise."

_And we're getting closer to where we got it made  
As we roll on tonight_

"Did you find anything?" Hermione asked as they returned and entered the dull Great Hall. Ginny looked up at the roof. Yes, roof. No reflection of the sky, just a grey roof.

"A boggart, some pixies. Nothing tremendous." He said and sat down by the others. Ginny had froze with her eyes on the roof.

"Ron refuses to come inside," Hermione informed. "he'll rather freeze to death than spending the night here he says."

Ginny smiled. "It's the spiders, just as before."

_So you go out...I'll go on  
If there's a doubt...we'll be strong  
As we go on singing  
One more for love my love  
One more for love..._

By the lake, Hogwarts opening day

She was sitting on a bench by the lake. It was in the evening, the sorting process had just begun, and she couldn't stand it. The thought of new students, new teachers, new habits... it scared her. Everything new scared her, the future scared her, all that wasn't as before scared her.

She could feel his eyes watching her from a few metres away. She wasn't surprised when he talked. "It's cold, why don't you go inside?"

She let out a depressed laughter. "Says the man who used to sleep with open windows in December."

"Who still does," he filled in and slipped down beside her. "what's wrong?"

"My leg, it hurts." He stared at the reason of her limping. She looked away, not wanting him to get through to her. But he was, little by little he crept under her skin, finding her out. She sighed. "It's... I can't be in there. I don't belong here anymore. I just want to go home. But then I realise, what's home? I don't have any home. The burrow is like a stranger to me, and Grimauld place gives me the chills. I just want it to be like it used to."

"Like before." he stated and sighed. "You don't need that. You don't need before."

"I was happy then."

"Are you unhappy now?"

"No but... "

He stood up fiercly. "Then what?" he exclaimed and looked at her furiously, before sighing and bolting off. She shook her head desperately and stood up with some effort.

"Wait!"

He stopped, she still had that impact on him, and turned around slowly, looking at he with eyes that told her it better be good.

"I belong to you."

_I'm never going to wait for anything  
Never going to break for anything  
Cause I am one more for love my love  
One more for love  
One more for love my love_

"Please, help me inside."

_Baby there's something on my mind tonight  
There's a reason to believe that we got it right  
And all and all you're all that's on my mind tonight As we roll on..._

Somewhere in England, a big house some people called a Manor, June.

He opened the door slowly, in case of she was sleeping. Of course she wasn't. "You wanted to speak to me?"

She was standing by the mirror, dressed in thin light-blue robes, staring at herself. He wasn't even sure she'd heard him, until she opened her mouth. "Can I see it?" she asked and turned around, making the red hair cascade down her shoulders. "the mark."

He arched her a brow. "You've seen it before." he said, but rolled up his sleeve.

"it's there." She said surprised as the black mark was revealed on his arm. "I... was certain..."

"It's not before Freckles. It's now."

Her eyes grew wide and a smile appeared on her lips as she stared into his grey eyes. "It's now... Thank god it's now."

He nodded and approached her, killing the gap between them. "I've been waiting for you Freckles... Finally you're here."

_One more for love my love  
One more for love

* * *

_

**I like** **the beginning of it.**

**Something while I t**ry to **put D and G together in Ginny's charm (is that the name, I've already forgot :P)**

**I've been really busy with school lately, that's why I haven't posted anything.**

**This story is probably filled with grammarmistakes, sorry. Does anyone want to edit it?**

**/Honey**


End file.
